FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a hinge with a mounting plate which can be fixed to an element of a piece of furniture, a side-panel for example, and with a hinge arm which carries hinge links or the like whereby an intermediate part is placed between the mounting plate and the hinge arm.
If an intermediate part is placed between the mounting plate and the actual hinge arm it is generally possible to anchor and thus fasten the hinge arm whereby a later adjustment of the hinge arm is possible in order to compensate certain tolerances which can occur when the mounting plate is fixed in its position.